My Page
by ZHoon
Summary: [Ch 1] Sekolah Jaemin (dan Haechan) dulu bukanlah sekolah dengan nama yang sering muncul pada media massa. Hanya sekali itu Jaemin melihat sekolahnya masuk dalam koran dan kemunculan dirinya pada foto tersebut yang sedang tertawa seperti idiot dengan apron bunga-bunga. [NCT Dream/Mark/Renjun/Jeno/Haechan/Jaemin/Chenle/Jisung]


**ZHoon Present**

Dream Diary

**Cast**

Na Jaemin

Zhong Chenle

Park Jisung

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuk

**cast bakal bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita^^**

**Standart desclaimer applied!**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

Jaemin sedang menganga sambil menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya dengan penuh kekaguman tiada tara.

Suara berisik orang-orang disekitarnya menutup mulut Jaemin dengan cepat. Sontak ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling, menemukan banyak siswa lain (baik itu sepasang lelaki dan perempuan, segerombol perempuan hingga dua orang lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok juga berambut nyentrik yang warnanya unik ㅡoren dan pink pucat) yang sedang bercengkrama dengan asyik. Membuatnya merasa iri karna ia tampak sangat menyedihkan karena mematung ditengah jalan sendirian.

Hei, rambut Jaemin juga sudah lumayan nyentrik (warna rambutnya sudah ia cat menjadi abu-abu kemarin di salon dekat rumahnya) dan ia pikir mukanya tidak jelek-jelek amat untuk dijadikan gebetan(?), apa benar tidak ada yang berminat menemaninya untuk berjalan bersama?

Jaemin merana di langkah awalnya memasuki dunia perkuliahan.

Sebenarnya bukan Jaemin yang tidak punya teman, ada satu teman SMA-nya, Lee Donghyuk namanya atau bisa kalian panggil 'Haechan si Babi' karena tubuhnya yang cukup berisi. Tidak usah sungkan, _toh_ Haechan juga memanggilnya 'Jaemin si Kudanil' karena ia sering menguap sangat lebar seperti kudanil.

Haechan pagi tadi tidak bisa dihubungi, membuat bisul di kepalanya dan baru mengabarinya saat ia sudah di bus. Berrpesan bahwa anak itu kesiangan karena terlalu asyik bermain _game_ hingga fajar.

_Dasar! Jadi siapa sih kudanil yang sebenarnya?_

Jaemin mendengus, dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju seperti bebek ia berjalan memasuki kawasan perguruan tingginya, tempat dimana ia akan merasakan pait manisnya kehidupan selama kurang lebih empat tahun lamanya.

.

.

Jaemin kuliah di salah satu universitas yang cukup bergengsi di pusat kota Seoul. Memang bukan yang terbaik karena salahkan otaknya yang sulit sekali mencerna pelajaran matematika, tapi setidaknya ia cukup pintar dalam ilmu sosial karena Jaemin sangat cinta manusia.

Aneh? Itulah Jaemin.

Jaemin sangat menyukai bagaimana anehnya interaksi antara manusia yang berbeda-beda. Ia senang mengamati cara hidup seseorang, menemukan bahwa tidak benar-benar ada dua kehidupan yang identik, membuatnya penasaran setengah mati dan menetapkan tujuan hidupnya untuk menemukan satu suatu saat nanti.

Jaemin juga percaya bahwa kebetulan tidaklah benar. Ia lebih mempercayai bahwa ada kalanya sebuah singgungan antara kehidupan seseorang dengan kehidupan orang lain yang membuat mereka terjebak di suatu adegan bersamaan.

Bingung ya? pokoknya begitu lah.

Nah, ia juga meyakini bahwa pertemuannya dengan dua orang berbeda tinggi dan berambut nyentrik itu bukanlah kebetulan. Tapi tetap Jaemin tidak mengira bahwa mereka berada pada jurusan yang sama, bahkan kelas yang sama. Seingatnya, Jaemin tidak menemukan seseorang berambut nyentrik saat memasuki kelasnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuatnya tersentak dan memutar badannya dari tempat ia duduk. Jaemin menemukan mereka sedang tersenyum lebar dan terlihat sangat menggemaskanㅡaduh, Jaemin 'kan jadi ingin cubit.

"Rambutmu keren!" sesosok berambut oren itu menyeletuk duluan sebelum Jaemin membuka suara. Mulutnya mangap lagi.

"O-oh ye_ah_, terima kasih." balasnya. "Kalian juga keren!" ㅡ_imut sih sebenernya, _sahut batinnya.

"Tentu saja! Kami memang dasarnya sudah keren!"

Jaemin meringis pelan sebagai balasan.

"OH IYAㅡ" si pemuda berambut oren itu tiba-tiba berteriak. Membuat Jaemin dan anak laki-laki berambut pink disebelahnya terkejut (pria itu bahkan sampai memegang dadanya).

"Astaga Chenle! Bicara lah lebih pelan. Ini kelas bukan kebun binatang." si pria berambut pink itu mendumal yang diamini Jaemin dalam hati.

Pria yang dipanggil Chenle itu mendengus pelan, kemudian tanpa dosanya mengulurkan tangan putihnya di depan muka Jaemin. "Chenle! Zhong Chenle dari China! Jangan salah memanggilku kalau menggunakan _full name_. Aksen dan pelafalannya harus seperti ini : Zhong~ Chen, Le!" peraganya sambil menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti ritme.

ASTAGA IMUT! JAEMIN TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN BARANG IMUT!

(sadar Na, yang ada didepanmu bukanlah barang melainkan manusia)

Jaemin terkekeh pelan sambil menyambut tangan Chenle. Si pria berambut pink itu ikut tersenyum simpul sebelum ikut menyahut, "Aku Park Jisung! Tapi bukan Park Jisung yang terkenal itu!"

"Na Jaemin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jaemin atau Nana." sahut Jaemin yang dibalas senyum lebar dari dua pria dihadapannya.

"Apa kami boleh pindah kesitu? rasanya tidak nyaman berbicara seperti ini." ujar Jisung. Jaemin mengangguk pelan. Agaknya bersyukur karena bangku yang ia tempati kosong sekali, hanya ada seorang pria yang sedang tidur di ujung meja.

Segera mereka berbenah dan pindah ke sebelahnya dengan Chenle di kanannya dan Jisung yang duduk di sebelah Chenle.

"rambutmu panjang dan lebat! Warnanya juga bagus! Aku ingin mencobanya juga jadinya." ujar Chenle sambil menatap kepalanya dengan berbinar.

Jisung mengerutkan mukanya, "Ey- kita bahkan baru mengganti warna rambut dua hari yang lalu, Chenle. Yang benar saja!"

"Terserah aku, Park! Memangnya kau ibuku!" Chenle menggerutu dibalas putaran mata oleh Jisung.

Jaemin melihat kedua orang dihadapannya seperti melihat kedua adiknya yang bertengkar, meskipun nyatanya mereka seumuran. Ia tertawa kecil, "Kalian berteman sudah lama ya?"

"Baru tiga tahun sih, saat SMA kami dalam sekolah dan klub yang sama namun beda kelas." jelas Chenle.

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk. Agaknya ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chenle sangat suka berbicara dan Jisung sedikit sarkas namun tetap menyenangkan.

Yah, setidaknya ia tidak kesepian amat karena ditinggal Haechan walaupun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. _Toh_, Haechan juga berada di jurusan yang berbeda meskipun masih di fakultas yang sama.

Setidaknya hari pertama kuliahnya terselamatkan karena kehadiran dua kepala berwarna nyentrik.

.

.

Jaemin dulunya tinggal di pinggir kota dan sekolahnya tidak begitu besar dan terkenal seperti nama-nama sekolah Korea yang sering sekali disebut-sebut dalam media massa. Sekolah SMA nya pernah sesekali menghiasi sampul depan koran kota, itupun hanya bagian kecil dipojok bawah berita besar mengenai korupsi dan kejahatan besar yang lain. Sekolah lamanya sering kali mengadakan acara sosial sehingga kadang-kadang disorot oleh wartawan. Namun karena memang sudah menjadi tradisi, lama-lama berita nya pun tidak pernah muncul.

Meskipun begitu, lucunya dirinya pernah ikut berpartisipasi pada liputan terakhir. Kalian tau, ketika sebuah berita dimuat akan menampilkan satu atau dua foto mengenai kegiatan tersebut, 'kan. Kerennya, Jaemin pernah tidak sengaja sedang lewat dibelakang kepala sekolahnya yang sedang diwawancara dan dirinya tertangkap sedang tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot dengan apron bermotif bunga-bunga.

Jika ia tidak salah ingat saat itu ia sedang menertawakan Haechan yang terpeleset saat membawa piring kotor. Haechan sempat meledeknya, mengatakan bahwa muka jeleknya akan tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kota. Namun, Jaemin berkilah dan berkata bahwa itu lebih baik daripada Haechan yang tidak akan pernah terkenal sama sekali.

Haechan kemudian menangis semalaman. Terdengar beberapa kalimat umpatan dari balik ponselnya seperti 'Na Jaemin sialan', 'tulang berjalan', hingga 'ibu tiri kudanil' diikuti suara berdentum yang Jaemin yakini anak itu sedang men-samsak boneka beruang besarnya sebagai pelampiasan.

Jaemin tertawa dalam kenistaan.

Tentu ia tau sekali bahwa teman bantetnya itu ingin sekali menjadi artis terkenal.

ㅡOk, kembali lagi ke cerita.

Karena sekolahnya tidak memiliki fasilitas begitu baik selain untuk menunjang pembelajaran, jadilah Jaemin cukup terpana dengan banyaknya fasilitas klub dan spot-spot untuk berkumpul atau sekedar bersantai.

Jaemin puas. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar giat selama dua bulan penuh.

Ia kini sedang ditarik Chenle berkeliling kampus dan tepat sekali jam makan siang datang ketika mereka melewati kantin fakultas yang besar dan modern. Jaemin dapat melihat coffe corner diujung ruangan juga pajangan kue dan roti yang terlihat manis di sudut lainnya.

Astaga, Jaemin jadi ngiler 'kan.

Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya ia selalu menghadapi kesulitan untuk memilih salah satu diantara dua pilihan. Kopi dan Manisan. Jaemin akan selalu bimbang dihadapan dua benda itu. Andaikan Jaemin seorang millioner maka ia tidak perlu memilih. Nyatanya ia hanya anak kosan yang berusaha bertahan hidup di pusat kota. Haechan _sih_ enak ada pamannya yang tinggal di apartemen dekat kampus.

Pada akhirnya Jaemin membeli segelas milkshake strawberry setelah memesan Jjambbong untuk disantapnya. Chenle dan Jisung memilih membeli ramyun pedas dan segelas milkshake banana untuk dibagi berdua. Chenle bilang ingin beli minum air mineral nanti.

"Berbagi karena alasan lain juga bukan masalah, kok." Jaemin menyeletuk. Membuat Jisung yang sedang menyeruput ramyun nya tersedak heboh. Chenle sigap menepuk punggungnya dan Jaemin menyodorkan milkshake banana mereka sambil tertawa.

Jaemin emang pada dasarnya jahil.

Ingat itu kawan-kawan.

"Astaga, hampir saja aku mati tersedak!" Jisung bersuara setelah batuknya hilang. Namun ia masih merasa panas menjalari hidungnya. Chenle menyembur, masih sambil tetap menepuk tengkuk Jisung dengan cukup brutal.

"Park Jisung payah."

Tiba-tiba suara notifikasi ponsel Jaemin berbunyi. Jaemin meraba saku celananya dan membuka ponsel pintarnya.

Ternyata Haechan yang mengiriminya pesan.

Belum sempat membalas, tiba-tiba lehernya sudah dipiting oleh sebelah tangan.

Chenle dan Jisung hanya melongo di hadapannya tanpa terlihat ingin membantu.

"Ya, benar-benar kudanil ini bahkan meninggalkan teman terbaik satu-satunya di hidupmu setelah kau bertemu teman baru? Aku kecewa, Na!" orang yang mencekiknya mengomel dengan suara yang sangat ia kenal. Tentu saja orang yang mengatainya kudanil hanyalah si Babi Lee Donghyuk.

"Astaga- YA! Lepas kau sialan!" Jaemin mencubiti tangan temannya brutal, membuat sang empu mengaduh dan melepas pitingannya. Haechan mundur beberapa langkah. Mengusap lengannya yang menjadi korban keganasan Na Jaemin sambil balas berteriak, "sakit, Na Jaemin sialan! Tanggung jawab!"

Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas, "Lee Donghyuk berhentilah berlebihan dan duduk dengan baik seperti kucing."

Haechan terlihat tidak berniat untuk menggubris. Dia lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Jaemin setelah memaksanya untuk bergeser dengan pantatnya dan duduk dihadapan Chenle dan Jisung sambil tersenyum lebar. " Jadi siapa nama kalian? Lee Donghyuk ngomong-ngomong. Kalian bisa memanggilku Haechan atau tambahkan keren dibelakangnya kalau kalian berminat."

Jisung mengulurkan tangannya dulu. Sambil menyeringai ia membalas tangan Haechan yang terulur duluan. "Jisung, Park Jisung."

Haechan tersenyum manis sekali. Kemudian melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jisung setelah beberapa detik. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut oren yang masih menatapnya dengan raut kompleks. Chenle dengan perlahan meraih tangan Haechan dan balas menjawab "Zhong Chenle dari China. Jangan panggil nama panjangku jadi cukup panggil saja Chenle karenaㅡ"

"Oke! Jisung dan Chenle benar? Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Belum selesai menjelaskan Haechan dengan seenak jidatnya memotong. Menimbulkan sebuah protes dari bibir Chenle. "Hey!"

"Kalian berteman lama?" kini Jisung yang bertanya. Mendatangkan dengusan dari keduanya. Namun belum sempat menjawab, Haechan secepat kilat membalas.

"Meskipun aku tidak ingin membeberkan, tapi- ya, hanya aku satu-satunya teman dari kudanil ini. Tetanggaan sejak kecil membuatku terus bersamanya. Tapi tenang saja temanku selain dia ada. Dia saja yang malas dan kerjaannya hanya tidur di sekolah." Balas Haechan seperti omelan.

Jisung terkekeh. "Kalian benar-benar berteman lama."

Jaemin ingin meprotes ucapan Haechan kembali hendak membuka mulut. Namun lagi-lagi dipotong oleh manusia gempal disebelahnya. "Aku tidak! Mungkin dia iya?"

Jisung dan Chenle secara kompak menghadap satu sam lain, kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

"Hei sebenarnya siapa tokoh utama cerita ini?! bahkan aku tidak dibiarkan untuk berbicara, sialan." Jaemin merajuk. Haechan mengendikan bahunya sebagai balasan.

"Mungkin aku? Oh ayolah lebih menyenangkan jika aku yang memerankan!"

"Lee Donghyuk kau!"

Chenle dan Jisung masih tertawa sampai Chenle memukul-mukul pundak Jisung yang diterima sang empu dengan lapang dada. Mereka masih tertawa sampai Haechan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, kalian berpacaran ya?"

Keduanya otomatis tersedak.

Yah, inilah Haechan dan mulut bar-bar nya.

Jangan lupakan ia masih lah teman Na Jaemin dan mulut jahilnya.

Ingat itu baik-baik kawan.

.

.

**tbc**

**Author's corner **:

LAGI ISENG SUMPAH MAAF BANGET KALO GA JELAS

Niatnya mau bikin school life nya anak dream but karena takut ngebosenin jadinya sempet ada beberapa rencana but gatau kenapa baliknya pasti ke ide awal ㅠㅠ

Mungkin buat kalian yang baca ada keinginan atau kritik saran atau apapun itulah bisa cuap cuap di kolom komemtar. satu cuap anda berharga bagi keselamatan hidup Jaemin dan Haechan dalam perjalanan mereka mencari cinta sejati/G.

see you next chap!

p.s. : dream mau kambek astaga gasabar. kira kira tanggal berapa ya?:)


End file.
